


Dignity

by Esselle



Series: Rumrunners [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pirate Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "We can go back to the ship," Kageyama murmurs, in a tone that almost certainly means they are not going to make it back to the ship.The table they are at is in a corner, and the light from the lamps doesn't entirely reach it, but it's not like it won't be immediately obvious what they're doing. Shouyou doesn't care. Tell him he can't have this, try to take it from him. He'll drown anyone who dares.'--Shouyou stakes his claim on his bounty.





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #24: Exhibitionism
> 
> [This post](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/166590573320/kathplanet-i-just-learned-this-and-have-to) inspired me -- this fic takes place about 5+ years after Kageyama and Hinata first met! And yes, they are (recently) married... :D

Shouyou loves taverns.

It's something about the scene, the scent of danger in the air. Doesn't matter the kind of establishment—big or small, loud or quiet, reputable or brimming with villains, each and every one is a powder keg rigged to explode. The size of the blast, then, depends on the fuel.

There's a particular tavern he loves most dearly, and it sits squarely in the categories of: large, loud, and villainous. The island of Torino is wretched at the best of times; add alcohol and one might light themselves a proper fire. Especially if the kindling is The Crow's Nest.

The Crow's Nest is the most dangerous tavern on the most dangerous side of the isle. At least one fool does something dumb enough to end up a dead man there every night, and Shouyou has almost been that fool half a dozen times. The difference is he keeps surviving; which means that over the years, he's become one of the most dangerous people in the tavern.

The foremost most dangerous person in the tavern is currently in its back room, busy scaring up the coordinates for one of the Royal Navy's newest trade routes. Sometimes, it seemed, pirates had to do legitimate business after all. Or at least, make dirty deals where they could to get ahead.

So Shouyou keeps an eye on things outside, making sure no one tries to disturb Kageyama or eavesdrop on the meeting to get the location for themselves. He sits at a table near the door to the back room, boots propped up, swilling his mug of rum. He drums the fingers of his other hand on the table.

He sees sudden movement, and jerks his hand out of the way just in time to avoid a wicked, rusty cutlass being stabbed right through it. He barely blinks, but does shift his rum just a little bit closer to himself. He doesn't want it to spill.

Two figures sit down at the table opposite him, as though no stabbing attempts had just occurred. Shouyou blinks as he gets a closer look at them. Two people, same features. A pair of twins—one dark haired, one light.

"Interested in a chat?" Shouyou asks.

"Maybe," the light haired man says with a grin, and Shouyou catches a gleam of gold. "We heard tell a certain ship had made port here just last night. We were wondering—"

"You wondered," the dark haired twin says, "I just wanted a drink."

"We were wondering," his brother says again, like he hadn't heard him at all, "if the rumors of the man aboard it were true."

Shouyou inclines his head. "If you mean the _Invincible,_ and you mean Kageyama, then aye, that's us."

"Not the captain," the man continues, his eyes gleaming from a smile that made Shouyou feel as though he were a mouse being toyed with. He sat up straighter—he didn't allow just any man to make him feel that way anymore. "Let me see your hand."

"Trying to cut off someone's hand after failing once already is embarrassing," Shouyou says.

"You have my word I won't harm you."

Shouyou laughs. As though words are worth anything. "I'm afraid I can't honor your request. Another man has already asked me for it, and I gave it to him."

Though he has been turned down twice, the man's eyes widen in triumph. "And what did he give you in return?" he asks. "Not a pretty blue ring, by any chance? The same color as the sea?"

It seems as though the room goes quiet. Trust the vultures to always be circling. Shouyou's smile fades, and he covers the fingers of one hand with the other, reflexively. "How do you know about that?"

The man chuckles. "News spreads across the water. People talk."

"What are they talking about?" Shouyou asks.

"Wasted potential."

Shouyou feels his blood chill in anger. "What do they imagine is such a waste?"

"You know," his antagonizer says. The other brother, the quiet one, is watching Shouyou now too, expression remorseless. "Great men belong to the sea. To be anchored by the weak is a terrible fate."

There is a moment where either one of them might become the fool that night. Shouyou knows it might be himself; knows he might die if he takes this fight. But he's not weak. He reaches for his sword.

The door to the back room opens. The noise of the room picks up again, like people are afraid to be caught listening. Shouyou can see Kageyama standing in the doorway, tall, filling the frame. He's talking to someone inside.

"Give the captain our regards," the quiet twin says, and that's their signal to leave.

"I don't know your names," Shouyou replies mutinously. He doesn't care enough to attempt to make them stay. He doesn't want Kageyama to speak to them.

"He will," says the one with the cold smile. "Take care." It sounds like _watch your back._

Once they are gone, out the door and into the dark, Shouyou lays his hand back on the table and stares at the ring around his fourth finger. It's a dark, luminous blue, run through with lighter veins of clear turquoise. Getting the stone it was made from nearly killed him. It had been sunk in the depths of a lagoon Kageyama said he'd never be able to hold his breath well enough to reach.

Years later, he finally had, for just enough time to reach the bottom and grab the stone. And then, of course, he'd nearly drowned. But all in all, considering he'd once not known how to swim, it seemed a fair accomplishment. Kageyama had been the one to teach him to swim, and Kageyama had kept the stone, when Shouyou had stopped shivering long enough to hand it to him.

And Kageyama had hewn it and hollowed it and slipped it on Shouyou's finger. And that made Kageyama _his._

"Ready to go?"

Shouyou looks up. The captain now looms over him, staring down expectantly. Shouyou almost stands, almost wants to walk out at Kageyama's side, head held high, as though all the people in the room are so much gull shit under his heel—but to a collection of killers that don't understand dignity, what would that even mean?

There's a better option, here.

"Not yet," he tells Kageyama. "We aren't leaving 'til the morning. Let's have some fun." The smile he shines up at the captain is one of his most winning. "Unless you're afraid I'll drink you under the table."

Kageyama's eyes flash, and a smile tugs at his mouth. "It hasn't happened yet, sailor."

Shouyou shivers a little in glee. The back room deal must have gone well, because Kageyama is in a _good_ mood—a receptive one.

On top of that, it's never taken all that much alcohol for either of them to warm up. Soon, Kageyama willingly allows Shouyou into his lap. In fact, it's more like beckoning—sitting with his feet apart wide, legs spread; coat thrown over the back of his chair and unbuttoning his trademark billowy black captain's shirt steadily as the evening wears on. His continual smirking eggs Shouyou on, until he's draining his mug and draping his arms around Kageyama's neck, straddling Kageyama's lap slowly, making sure to press the hard-on in his pants against Kageyama's own firm erection.

"We can go back to the ship," Kageyama murmurs, in a tone that almost certainly means they are not going to make it back to the ship. He's already nibbling on Shouyou's ear, hands snaking around to plant firmly against Shouyou's ass.

The table they are at is in a corner, and the light from the lamps doesn't entirely reach it, but it's not like it won't be immediately obvious what they're doing. Shouyou doesn't care. Tell him he can't have this, try to take it from him. He'll drown anyone who dares.

"I met some of your friends earlier," he says quietly, as Kageyama's calloused hands sneak under his shirt to stroke his sides and his stomach. He sighs as they trail lower, skirting his hips and below the waistband of his pants.

"I don't have friends," Kageyama replies, breath blowing on Shouyou's neck. He licks Shouyou there next, and Shouyou tilts his head, wanting more tongue, more teeth, more hot and wet.

"They were— _ah—_ " he pants, as Kageyama rolls his pants down a ways, fingers bold—and warm, as they wrap around Shouyou's cock. He's still being very lazy, strokes languid and slow. His other hand still roams, brushing back up Shouyou's chest, until his fingers find a hardening nipple to tweak. Shouyou moans. Kageyama doesn't shush him.

"They were…?" he prompts, like he's not rendering Shouyou completely senseless, there in their corner, where everyone can see if they only look. There's no way they won't look.

 _Look,_ Shouyou demands. _He wants me._ Kageyama wanted him just as much as he'd ever wanted to sail, wanted his freedom on the ocean.

Didn't he?

"They were twins," Shouyou says, and Kageyama's hands still suddenly. Shouyou looks at him, unsure about this reaction.

"They were looking for me?" Kageyama asks.

"No," Shouyou says. "Me. Who are they?"

"Well, they aren't friends…" Kageyama's expression darkens. "Did they hurt you?"

Shouyou frowns. "No. I can take care of myself."

Kageyama hums like he still doesn't quite believe that. "What did he say to you?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one," Kageyama says, darkly. Clearly, he does know the pair.

"He said…" Shouyou recalls, and hesitates. Telling Kageyama the words feels like admitting that they reached him more than he'd care to admit. "They knew about us. They said… it was wasted potential."

Kageyama blinks at him. "Did that worry you?" When Shouyou doesn't respond, he huffs, annoyed. "Idiot."

Shouyou gasps, loudly, when Kageyama strokes a hand firmly up his shaft. He clings, arms shaking where he has them wrapped around Kageyama's neck, as Kageyama toys with him, teases him, takes him apart—teaches him a lesson. Shouyou knows what he's doing. This is a punishment.

Because he doubted.

It may be a dim, dirty tavern as far from private as it is possible to get, but here and now is where Kageyama has chosen to remind Shouyou of what the ring around his finger means. And Shouyou doesn't mind if _everyone_ sees.

"You're going to get fucked back on the ship, too," Kageyama growls. It's a threat, and Shouyou whines helplessly, desperately in need of it. "You need my cock in you, I think."

Shouyou's breath comes in choked, high gasps. "Y-yes—captain—" He cries out and buries his face in Kageyama's neck, as Kageyama draws him closer, pulls his cock out of his trousers to rub against Shouyou, hard and hot.

"Make me come first, Shouyou," Kageyama says. Shouyou whimpers into his skin. Kageyama smells like salt and smoke and the sea; he could hide there forever, but Kageyama won't let him, and neither will Shouyou's pride. "You wanted everyone to watch us and know, didn't you? So show them."

Shouyou nods. He pulls back, so he can look into Kageyama's eyes as he rocks against him—it's too dark in the room to see the color of them, but Shouyou knows how blue they are. Like his ring. Like the water. He holds Kageyama's face in his hands a little too tenderly to keep up the illusion that this is just a public, drunken fuck.

But he knows how to roll his hips, hard and insistent, he knows how to make Kageyama's eyes flutter and his breathing quicken. He knows how to make Kageyama fall apart for him, too. That's a privilege only he's been given.

"I want—" Shouyou mumbles, presses his lips to Kageyama's between each word spoken, "—m-make you—come for me—"

Kageyama grips his chin and his throat with one big hand, holding Shouyou in place to kiss him firmly. It overwhelms Shouyou; Kageyama's presence, the steadiness of him. Kageyama is used to taking what he desires, to setting his sights on something and claiming it for himself. He has done that with Shouyou.

Shouyou still comes first, as hard as he tries to wring it from Kageyama. He can't stop it, not with how riled he is, how desperately he was seeking the feeling of Kageyama against him.

"M'not—" he pants, batting Kageyama's hand away when Kageyama goes to stroke himself off, presuming Shouyou done, "I'll do it—"

Kageayama's laugh is soft, and his kiss is even softer against Shouyou's temple. "That's why I keep you on my crew," he half taunts, half groans, as Shouyou works both hands over his dick, relentless. It's cheating, a bit, because it's easier than grinding on Kageyama but—he's not in the business of being honorable. Kageyama shakes a little bit, the slightest hint towards how wound up he is. He pours warm over Shouyou's fingers in no time, but Shouyou remembers the promise of what awaits when they return to the ship. Neither of them is yet satisfied.

"Now I'm ready to go back," Shouyou tells him. Kageyama's grin is hawkish and proud.

They toss their coin onto the table and do the bare minimum of tidying themselves up. Shouyou walks out of the tavern at Kageyama's side, with his head held high—but his shirt is barely tucked, one of his trouser buttons is missing, his hair is a mess, and there are red blotches on his neck, dark from being bit and sucked on. He rubs his thumb against the smooth ring around his finger, and smiles.

Dignity is absent; but dignity can hang.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there was great debate between RC, Val, and myself on whether the summary should say "bounty" or "booty", i'm sorry we let RC down
> 
> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
